When Broken Hearts Meet
by XhEaRtFuLLoFvEnOmX
Summary: But Natsume is happened to be a playboy. What will happen if he plays with Mikan? Will Mikan get impaired? Will her friendly attitude variance a sudden or will it come to be something less good? Full summary inside. Read to find out! NxM


**When Broken Hearts Meet**

**Written by:** X**h**E**a**R**t**F**u**L**L**o**F**v**E**n**O**m**X**

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice _**IS NOT**_ mine.

_--_

**Summary:**

Natsume Hyūga, a 17 years-old teenager, handsome, witty, rich, impressive, and hot. What could possibly best characterize him is absolutely _PERFECT._ Excellent or Ideal! That's the perfect word to describe him. Mikan Sakura, a 16 years old teenager, beautiful, witty, typical, and hot. Although she is not the attention of the crowd unlike Natsume who has fan girls, she is _FRIENDLY._ She is affectionate and trusting and has a pleasant welcoming atmosphere. Everyone likes her and this is on the basis of her positive attitudes. But Natsume is happened to be a playboy. What will happen if he plays with Mikan? Will Mikan get impaired? Will her friendly attitude variance a sudden or will it come to be something less good? Read to find out! NxM

"_We've got two lives, one we're given and the other one we make."_

_--_

**Introduction:**

_--_

"—Mikan! Wake up! Her mother shouted angrily. You need not be late for school." She added.

Mikan is soundlessly having her daydream. She always had daydreams ever since she was 15 years-old and she is already used to it. Actually she loved it. It is in connection with a boy who at all times seemed to appear in her dreams. Mikan desired that this boy begin to exist in her dreams will precisely be her expected forthcoming boyfriend. This boy feels affection and concerned for her a LOT. He struggle determinedly for Mikan. He doesn't want Mikan to get hurt. As nights passed by, she is slowly falling in love with this boy in her dreams hoping that this boy also felt the same for her.

_--_

"_Why are you carrying out things like these to me?" She helplessly cried._

_While the two guys are laughing murderously, the first guy wears a black leather jacket with brown eyes and the second guy wearing a blue jacket with black eyes. They both look fixedly at Mikan. They're making fun of her. The guy wearing a blue jacket grabbed her things she was holding and said, "Get it to me if you can! Haha!" He is laughing out aloud when suddenly someone holds tightly his wrist. "Give it back to her! Or else,-- before saying an additional word they gave it back to her and run conducive to rapid speed as they could. Natsume threatened them with his fire alice so the two will get rid of Mikan._

"_Are you okay?" Natsume worriedly asked._

"_I-I am okay now. Thanks for saving me from those two. By the way I'm Mikan Sakura and I can be your friend if you want me to. And you are?" She questioned._

"_I am Natsume Hyūga. Thanks that will be a pleasure." He answered in a coolly voice._

_They were about to shake hands when--._

--

"Mikan! I said wake up!" Her mother again shouted as she shook her shoulders.

She was now being annoyed since _it has_ been an hour waking Mikan.

"My Savior." She slowly muttered.

Her mom heard it and she knew she is having a daydream again. So she had to get a hot water and pour it to her like _she has _usually done since the first time Mikan had daydreams.

"Uh, oh! What was that? Hot Water again? Eh? Mom! Why do always have to interrupt my daydreams? Do you not know that I am actually having fun?!" She shouted stormily.

"Oh, I am sorry if I did this again. But that's the only way I thought you could've woke up. _Umm..._ You know?" Her mother answered felt emotionally sorry for what she did.

"_Whatever?!_ You still interrupted one of my best dreams." She nonchalantly said.

"Oh! By the way, who's that "My Savior" in your dreams huh?" Her mother interrogated changing the topic.

"_What?!"_

"Why are you so shocked?" questioned her mother.

"Did you hear all our conversations?"

"_Nope, haha!_ As if I was there." Her mother answered, as she silly laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, Why? What is about your daydream?" asked her mother confused.

"_Hehe,_ It was just.. _nothing. Never mind."_

"Ok, I will not insist you to share it with me. Just hurry up, you'll be going to be late for school." Her mother nonchalantly said.

I guess she would've not known that it was again the boy in my dreams and how he saved my life from those two jerks. Mikan said in an airy whisper.

--

**In School..**

--

_Krrrrrinnnnngggg!_

Break time. Mikan talks again about this boy in her daydreams to her friends as she always used to. Hotaru, her best friend would've just got her baka-machine gun. While Anna and Nonoko, are interested.

"Is there something new with your daydream last night?" Anna asked.

She started discussing about this boy in her dreams including how he saved her life and BLAH.. BLAH.. When suddenly, the bell rang and it was to indicate to continue their classes.

"Class, there will be a new student here and I'm going to introduce him later." Mr. Narumi announced excitedly.

"He just transferred schools and I'm hoping for your cooperation." He added.

After some while, someone knocks the door. Mr. Narumi knew it was already Natsume so he hurriedly opened the door and surprising he is.

"Natsume, Oh please come in." Mr. Narumi muttered in his pleasant voice.

Everyone talks, cheers, giggling except Mikan who is currently busy reading a _manga._

"Ok! Keep quiet. Everybody pay attention." Mr. Narumi said.

The loud cheers suddenly changed into complete silence.

"This is our new student, Natsume Hyūga." Mr. Narumi started discussing things about him.

The girls are giggling. Mikan was interrupted when she heard the name Natsume Hyūga. It sounds often encountered. Mikan is trying to recall.

"Ah! I remembered he was "My Savior" in my dreams." She breathes voicelessly into her mind.

"How could it be?" she said puzzling.

She couldn't believe that her savior was REAL. Mr. Narumi talks over some sort of things about Natsume Hyūga.

"He is good-looking as you can see and he is the son of the owner of the Hyūga Corporation…" Mr. Narumi discussed some several things about him and so on..

Everyone didn't know him before because he is just from states and he just migrated just like what his father wants him to. So they're not common to him. But when the girls first saw Natsume they are all fallen in love with him. But Natsume tends to be doesn't care about them. Every time they came near him, it just feels like hell for him. He dislikes somebody intensely when she/he or even gays are coming near him staring as if they're "going-to-die" for him. He will just have the courage to say, Get out of my sight or I might kill you!

--

**Dismissal**

--

Mikan is still confused. She walks through the pavement of the corridors bowing her head.

"_He was the one."_

"_He was the one."_

"_He was the one."_ She keeps repeating.

Natsume is on her way. He is rushing by that time, turning his back as if to reassure that his fan girls are no longer there anymore. He didn't notice Mikan along her way. When—they accidentally move unsteadily into each other. He fall and she was under him. They could already feel the breath of each other. It is just few inches away to touch their lips. She could barely feel his raven hair fell across her cheeks. His hands touching the floor and to her surprise he is already near her. She stares at him and he did the same! He could merely feel his chest nearly touching hers. He look at her as if her eyes could tell "Wow!-she's-damn-so-hot-could-you-be-my-girl?" She doesn't know what to do at that moment as if she's going to die. She closed her eyes as he is moving few inches more towards her lips.

**Author's Notes:**

_**Uh, oh guys! They're already about to kiss! Could they've knew each other? Read the next chapters to find out!xD But before that, please give me reviews. How was it? Is it good? Or is it bad? I know I'm just new here but please NO FLAMES. I'm looking forward for your comments, suggestions, and requests. Thanks A LOT for those who read.**_


End file.
